Taking Courage
by IsabellaKate
Summary: This is about Bella Swan, a human, who wanted to be like her lover, Edward Cullen, who is a vampire. Facing her fears and bad thoughts about danger, risking lives that she couldn't take.


_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own The Twilight Saga. All characters and mentioned names was created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note**_: _Some situations are changed in the story that I made from the book or the movie itself. I know most people doesn't like Stephenie Meyer's description of her vampires; like how they sparkle in the sunlight, they don't have two sharp fangs, and etc. But I hope to some Twilight fans out there who would take the chance of reading my story would definitely enjoy it. Thanks and happy reading to all! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>TAKING COURAGE<strong>

It happened right after James, the tracker vampire was destroyed by The Cullens and Bella was discharged at the Forks Hospital.

While Bella's still recovering from her broken leg, she asked for Alice's help to choose what to wear for the upcoming prom; the shoes, the dress, the purse, hairstyle, perfume, make-up and etc. Bella wanted to be the perfect prom date for Edward, and she doesn't care about the other boys in school. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie asked Bella to be their prom date and will dance with them on that night, yet, Bella refused and gave them certain excuses, well, like I said; she won't bother, and she knew that her friends Angela and Jessica asked those boys to be their prom dates.

And another thing why Bella wanted to be the most stunning girl in Edward's eyes on that night is because, she wanted to use her beauty to attract and charm Edward to change her, the perfect night, the perfect timing and the perfect occasion. Edward can't read Bella's mind, so she's not worried even a single thing about it. She just wonders how to make her plans work perfectly, without any flaws. Edward's smart enough to observe Bella's actions and some situations even if he is not reading Bella's mind. He might get curious about some things.

12 o' clock noon, lunch time. Charlie made a Chicken Pot Pie and a Corn Muffin for Bella. He brought the food upstairs like he was going to serve a breakfast-in-bed food.

"How are you feeling, Bells?"

"I'm fine Dad. You don't have to worry. Just a little time to heal some of my wounds and my leg."

Charlie seemed convinced with Bella's response, that he could feel that Bella really is recovering and she doesn't feel much pain in her injured body parts.

"Alright Bells, good to hear that. Anyway, I made your lunch, Chicken Pot Pie and a Corn Muffin. If you want more, just call me okay?"

"Wow, these look good. Thanks Dad."

Bella carefully lifts her back up to sit and position herself comfortably. Charlie, still worries about her small movements.

"You need help?" Charlie offered.

"No Dad, I can do this. No pressure. Thanks."

After eating her lunch, Charlie went downstairs and let Bella rest alone in her room. Bella fell asleep and went on to a dream. She was wearing a turquoise, floor-length, sparkling gown with a pair of silver shoes with diamonds. Her hair in bouncy, wavy curls with a beautiful red rose on it. She was in a floral, sandy pathway all she could see in end of the path was a figure of a man; he was tall and statesque; he was wearing a white formal suit with white slocks and white shoes. As Bella comes closer, she recognize that it was Edward waiting for her to come. Bella excitedly ran toward him, but when Bella was near Edward; she noticed there was a woman hiding behind Edward. She stopped for a while to see who that woman was, yet Edward doesn't want her to be seen.

"Who is she, Edward?" Bella nervously asked him. But Edward just smiled at her.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Edward's smile disappeared and his expression was like he was mad at Bella and stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Go away, Bella. Before you get hurt, before its too late."

Edward said calmly yet he was furiously mad. Bella was shocked and didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and swallowed through her throat for it is becoming dry. When she opened her eyes, she saw Edward's gold eyes turned into a crimson colored eyes. The eyes of a newborn vampire, or vampires who feed human blood. The floral, sandy pathway became a bloody hell like place.

A frightened and shaking Bella was in front of a hyper blood-thirsty vampire, Edward Cullen. Yet Bella cannot move her feet, it was becoming ice-cold. She wanted to run away, but she can't. Edward's crimson-red eyes starting to change into a deep black vampire eyes.

"What happened to you? Edward you can't do this! You can't hurt humans, you can't hurt me!" Bella cried, toucing Edward's face like there is still hope. Yet, the woman behind Edward stared at Bella, she took a few slow steps forward to Edward's side, her orange-red hair was glowing like flames and surprisingly, Bella saw that it was the vampire, Victoria.

"...Victoria?.."

Bella was really in a shock, that she knew this wasn't Edward's idea of tormenting her, that Victoria was behind all of this mess. Victoria was wearing a White fitted gown. It seemed that her attire was a perfect match for Edward's; like an attire for a formal party, like a date.

Bella wanted to take Edward back with her. She will fight Victoria whatever what it takes. Her love for Edward is what keeps her courageous to fight a fast and blood-thirsty vampire. Victoria pushed Bella and vanished away with Edward. Bella, on the floor stood up and saw her gown blood-stained, Victoria and Edward was now in front of Bella, looking very horrible and scary. Their eyes were now as black as the night, their white suit were also blood-stained. They held both held Bella in her arms and lifted her up, Bella's arms were going to be broken on how Victoria and Edward held it tighter and tighter.

"Aaaaaahhh! Edward, please! Don't do this!" Bella screamed in pain.

Both vampires were laughing and they both said. "What a pity and sorrowful revenge. Goodbye, Bella. James will be very happy seeing this!"

"Noooooooooo!"

Charlie wakes up a screaming Bella while having a nightmare. "Bella? Bella? Bella!"

Bella suddenly woke up through Charlie. She cried and hugged him.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't take this anymore. I'm not sure how long will I be brave enough to defend myself and everyone that I love!"

"Oh Bells, you don't have to be defending other people, like your friends and us; your family, because we will be the one who will protect you, Bella. Remember that."

"But I can't let danger or trouble threaten or harm you or anyone of you. If that happens, I swear; I won't bear it...or take it, I don't know Dad."

Bella seemed helpless in Charlie's arms, crying and crying. Charlie sighed and wanted to cheer Bella up.

"Aww Bells, it's just a dream, a horrible nightmare. It won't happen in the real world. I'm a cop, I protect people and of course I'll protect you and also your friends and should I say...Edward?"

Charlie's joke made Bella stop from crying and made her laugh. After that, she called Alice on the phone, she wanted to visit The Cullens.

"..._Bella_?"

"Hey Alice. Are you busy?"

"_Not quite, I'm just helping Esme and Rosalie cook._"

"Cook? Cook what?"

"_Cheesy Italian Lasagna, for you Bella and many more delicious human food_."

Bella smiled and laughed. "Okay, so you already know why I called you."

"_Don't underestimate my visions, Bella. __Jasper's on his way there with Emmett, they'll pick you up. They'll be there in no time._" Alice giggled.

"Oh, I have to get dressed immediately. Right now, I can't be that fast; I have an injured leg. Oh, by the way, where's Edward?"

Alice smiled like she knew everything's gonna be perfect. "_No worries, no stress. We'll handle it, leave it to us, okay? I gotta go Bella, we'll see you in a while._"

"Thanks Alice. See you."

Bella carefully stood up and walked slowly to her closet. Her leg brace is keeping her difficult to walk, she thought of using a crane for support or a wheelchair; yet it'll make her odd and will kinda make her old. She also thought of Billy Black who's in a wheelchair. Charlie would probably feel weird or awful about it, both his best friend and daughter was in a wheelchair. Great. That felt really great.

A few minutes after, Bella heard of car horns outside her window below. When she slowly walked through her window and opened it, it was Emmett and Jasper using Carlisle's car, his Black Mercedes S55 AMG. Bella smiled and she continued to fix herself up, until suddenly, someone knocked her door.

When Bella opened it, it was Jasper.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Hi Jazz, good. The usual."

"The usual Bella even though in pain, still, is good." Jasper laughed.

Bella laughed. "Silly. Anyway, before I dress up, I gotta speak to Charlie first. Ask his permission for me to go, he's still kinda worried, so..."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Carlisle called your Dad and told him that he will check up on your injured leg and you'll stay at our house for dinner. He even told him that Alice and Esme will keep you company, and yeah he's not there; he went to Billy's."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Oh, I see. Okay, I'm gonna get dressed first, can you guys wait for me, like around 5 minutes?"

"Hmmm, Alice ordered that when we get here and meet you, I will carry you to the car and go straight back home. She didn't ask me to wait for you." Jasper winked that gave Bella a hint that Alice will fix everything at their house.

"Okay then. Let's go." Jasper carried Bella and rushed to the car. He placed Bella on the back seat, and there Bella saw a bouquet of fresh red roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a message card attached on it. It was from Edward.

_**" I hope you'll like it. I can't wait to see you, Bella. I love you very much." -Edward.**_

After reading the card, it made Bella blush and left her smiling. Emmett saw her smiling and blushing while staring at Edward's gifts through the rear view mirror.

"Hahaha! Oh c'mon Bella, you don't want to miss those chocolates inside that box, smiling and staring at those will melt 'em!" Emmett goofed around that also made Jasper laugh.

Bella shook his head, also laughing. "Emmett, you silly. Just wait until I'll be changed, I'll challenge you and beat you."

"I'll probably wait for that, Bella." Jasper said.

"Woohoo! It's a first time a woman challenged me. I won't hold back! Even Rosalie never, ever challenged me like you do, Bella. You amazed me, really." Emmett told Bella.

"Really? As in never, ever?" Bella curiously asked Emmett. But Emmett just smiled back at her.

When they reached The Cullen's house, Bella saw Edward beside the entrance door waiting for her. Jasper went down and opened the back seat door for Bella.

"Thank you, Jazz."

"No problem, Bella." Jasper helped Bella to get off the car and he went back and joined Emmett go to the basement to park Carlisle's car.

Edward kissed and hugged Bella, they were really excited to see one another again.

"Hey, it's really good to see you again. I missed you so much."

Edward smiled and laughed. "You missed me so much? We just met last three days."

"I don't know, maybe because I love you so much. More than you could ever do, Edward." Bella kissed Edward and hugged him tight.

"Shall we go inside? Carlisle's waiting for you in his office." Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "Sure, let's go."

Edward carried Bella and went inside the house. He immediately rushed to Carlisle's office. He opened the door and they see Dr. Carlisle Cullen was like expecting a child patient; smiling and having a very warm and welcoming expression.

"Hello Bella. Welcome home." Carlisle warmly welcomed Bella like she was living at The Cullen's and went back home from a long time.

"Thank you Carlisle. Do you think there's any progress with my leg?"

"I think so. Your bone is healing well, it will take you two more weeks for it to be completely healed and we can remove the brace. But first, you need to have therapy."

"Yes, yes. I think I'll be needing that."

"I'll assign Rosalie, Alice and Esme to help you for your therapy. It won't take that long, don't worry. I think it'll be done by around a week."

"Oh, how kind of you, Thanks. I'll inform Charlie about this; and yes, of course for calling him earlier, thanks also."

"No problem, Bella." Carlisle smiled. "So c'mon, let's have your leg checked first before anything else."

While Carlisle's been checking on Bella's broken leg, the rest of the Cullens were preparing some decorations in the living room and in the dining room. Setting up new cutleries, table skirtings and napkins, replacing old curtains and drapes, carpets and throw pillows as well. In the kitchen, Esme's almost done cooking the dishes. Rosalie's plating all the dishes from the appetizer, salad, soup, main course and the dessert.

"Hah! Good thing we had culinary classes last summer." Esme told Rosalie.

"Right. What's a good wife who doesn't know how to cook?"

"As what they say, the way to a man's heart is to his 'filthy' stomach." Both Esme and Rosalie laughing.

Jasper and Alice went to the kitchen.

"Wow, smells good. I'm sure Bella will gonna love all of this!" Alice exclaimed.

"Looks delicious." Jasper commented.

"Thank you Jazz, will you help me arrange these dishes in the table, please?" Esme asked Jasper.

"Sure thing. I got 'ya."

"Rose, how about helping me decide for Bella's dress for tonight's dinner?" Alice asked. Rosalie seemed to be feeling awkward about it, she's not used to have a human during special family gatherings.

"Alright." Rosalie agreed to help Alice.

She went to her room and she brought with her ten huge jewelry boxes to Alice's room. Emeralds, Sapphires, Aquamarines, Diamonds, Garnets, Pearls, Rubies and more different kinds of rare stones etched on her silver and gold rings, necklaces, pendants, chokers, earrings and braceletes. She's like a Queen who owns plenty of the rarest and the most expensive jewelries ever. Rosalie's fond of collecting such for hundreds of years.

"For Bella's simplicity and charming beauty, I think a set of Pearls will perfectly suit her." Rosalie suggested as Alice thought of it, if it will look good on Bella.

"Hmmm, how about Diamonds or Rubies? It's time to change Bella's appearance to a Royalty-like look."

"I don't think so, Alice. Bella won't be enjoying those kinds of stones. She's not used of wearing such. And I think Edward will agree on the Pearls." Rosalie said.

"Oh well. So, how about her shoes? her dress? Turquoise colored dress is perfect. Silver diamond-studded heels. What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll do."

Bella's session with Carlisle's done. Edward carried Bella to her room first. Bella saw a huge, antique-style bed in Edward's room.

"Since when do you have this bed?" Bella curiously asked Edward.

"Just last night. Esme was the one who picked this one, what do you think of the bed?"

"Lovely. Very lovely." Edward layed Bella on the bed.

"It's really soft and comfortable, Edward. It's really nice." Bella closed her eyes as she feels the comfort of the bed.

"You like it, huh?" Edward laughed, smiling at Bella.

"What are the others doing? Where's Alice by the way? She should be the one who..."

"Don't worry about them, Bella. In a few minutes, we'll go to Alice's room and they'll get you fixed."

Bella smiled and kissed Edward. "Okay."

Edward took Bella to Alice's room. The room was filled with beautiful dresses and shoes on both the sofa and bed. Lots of jewelries like it was owned by a Queen and a complete set of make-up in the vanity table.

"Okay girls, I'll leave Bella to you now, don't take too long. Be done by less than an hour, okay?" Edward requested as he smiled at Bella.

"Oh c'mon Edward, we can't guarantee the time! Girls have to be looking fabulous, and it takes so much time." Alice demanded as she started to comb Bella's hair.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, I'll be with Jasper and Emmett downstairs."

Bella was amazed on Rosalie's collection of jewelries, she never imagined her whole life that she'd see plenty of those in front of her. It'll make her feel awkward if Rosalie and Alice will let her wear one of the jewelry set; she'll feel like she's one of the richest royalty ever existed. The dresses on the closet and on Alice's bed and sofa were really gorgeous, it'll make anyone who'll wear it beautifully stunning. Different prominent brands of shoes, dresses, handbags, purses and pouches; Bella thinks that Alice and Rosalie's fashion perspective is really on the top of any woman's level; the level that she couldn't bear.

Bella's hair and make-up are done, she wore a sparkling red rose barrette with studded rubies on it. Now it's time for the dress and her shoes.

"So Bella, which of the dresses would you prefer to wear?" Alice asked Bella.

"Actually, I do have a suggestion of what dress you'll be wearing for tonight; and I think it will suit you perfectly." Rosalie suggested as she gets the turquoise-ruffled dress. When Bella saw the dress, she suddenly remembered her dream, the nightmare about Edward and Victoria. It left her worrying of what will happen.

"Uh...Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie raising her eyebrow and starting to look at Bella weirdly.

"...Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Rose. Yeah, I'll go for what you've suggested." Bella confirmed.

"...'kay." Rosalie nodded. "So, let's get you dressed?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Rose."

After Bella got dressed, Alice and Rosalie picked up the jewelry set they wanted Bella to wear. A set of Pearls with a single stud of Diamond.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed. "What do you think, Rose?"

"I told you, Alice. Pearls will suit Bella." said Rosalie, making sure of her idea.

When Bella saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe she'd wear something she never imagine she'll wear her whole life. Thanks to Alice and Rosalie, her fashion sense were not that boring and "clumsy-looking" after all. She was perfectly amazed by her princess-like appearance, even her scent were like roses and vanilla combined.

"Thanks Alice. Thanks Rose. I really appreciate your help."

"Aw Bella, you're more than a sister to us now." said Alice, embracing Bella, then looking at Rosalie. "Isn't it, Rose?"

Rosalie just gave her a bitter smile and agrees by raising both her eyebrows, then she excused herself.

"I gotta go, I have many things to attend to."

Bella stopped her. "Uh, Rose.." Rosalie stopped but didn't looked back at Bella.

"...Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rosalie looked down and smiled a bit. "...'kay. No problem."

Bella felt something that bothers in her chest, it seems like Rosalie still doesn't accept her as Edward's girlfriend and who knows her new sister in the future when she and Edward will get married one day when things will get better. Alice went on and patted her back.

"Don't worry about Rose, she's still kinda upset. She'll be fine, Bella."

"Upset?...about me?" Bella worriedly asked Alice, it bothers her more.

"Bella, Rosalie is very sensitive to most things; especially when it comes to our family. She cares a lot, she loves us a lot. Let's just say, she's not used to hang out with humans in the family or maybe she feels some insecurities about herself or the way she feels on some things. Well, it's kinda complicated though."

"Edward told me that she was jealous of me. Because I'm a human, and she's pissed off at me about the fact that I wanted to be like you. He told me that being a _monster_ isn't the life that she would chose for herself. But still, she didn't regret being a vampire; though, she made _some_ things possible on the way she is now."

Alice agreed. "Exactly. But on behalf of her, If you're offended by her actions...or words, I'm very sorry, Bella." Alice apologizing touching Bella's face.

"You don't need to apologize, Alice. I totally understand if that's what she really wants. You are my best friend, my sister; and so I consider Rosalie a sister, too. Carlisle and Esme, my second parents; and Emmett and Jasper, my brothers, my protector. And If I'll be changed by Edward one day, I'll be_ your _protector, whatever what it takes. I promise."

Alice smiled, very touched of what Bella promised. If she was a human, she's probably be blushing or dropped a tear or two. Both of them, smiled and again, embraced one another.

"_Whew_! Enough with the drama, I think it's time for you to show yourselves downstairs."

"But, Edward isn't..." Someone knocks on the door.

"See? I told you!" said Alice, hopping excitedly to open the door. It was Emmett, wearing an olive green long sleeves, black pants and coffee colored shoes. Emmett was stared at Bella and looked at her from head to toe.

"...Damn Bella! You look pretty hot! Edward will sure lose his control on you." Emmett still goofing around Bella.

"...Shhh! Emmett! Rosalie might hear you!" Bella nervously warned Emmett.

"Nah, don't worry about her. Well, honestly, she should build her sense of humor. You know men, they love it when women makes them laugh out loud." said Emmett, still laughing.

"We know that! But don't forget; we women know how to make you men cry, too." said Alice.

"Whatever you say, Alice." Emmett and Alice still joking around and bullying one another like they were teenagers.

"...Okay, enough with this. I'm here to pick you up, Miss Isabella Swan. They're all waiting for you downstairs, I hope you'll like what we've prepared for you."

"Of course I will, Thanks Emmett. I really appreciate what you guys have done."

"But before anything else, let's get you on with this first." Alice holding a white cloth and blindfolding Bella. Emmett carried Bella and they went downstairs to the living room. Alice removed the blindfold on Bella's eyes. Bella was surprisingly amazed on how beautiful their house was. It was like she's never here before. The decorations were like it was on the Christmas season, full of glittering lights, hanging charms, ribbons and many more. Carlisle and Esme embraced Bella and again, welcoming her.

"Bella, I hope you liked it. We made these ourselves." Esme proudly said.

"Thank you Esme, you shouldn't have." said Bella, flattered.

"As what Alice keeps on telling you, you're now part of this family. I consider you as my youngest daughter now." said Esme, holding Bella's shoulders.

"She's right, Bella. You are now a part of my family, whether you are a vampire or a human. We love you." Carlisle sincerely expressed his_ fatherly_ emotion on Bella.

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esme." Bella was speechless. She was really happy.

"Bella, we hope you don't mind." Jasper holding a big, blue box.

"What is it, Jazz?" asked Bella.

"It's from our family, Bella. Hope you'll like 'em." Jasper smiled.

"We decided on that, i'm sure it'll suit you perfectly, Bella." Alice said excitingly.

"You shouldn't have guys. Anyway, thank you." When Bella opened the box, it contained an expensive limited-edition set of handbag, a wallet and a purse. A royal blue colored cocktail dress and a silver studded shoes. Under it, there was another box. When Bella opened the small box, it was a jewelry set, It was made of Gold with heart shaped pink and white diamonds etched on each; a gold necklace, a gold watch, pair of gold earrings, three pieces pf gold rings, a golden choker, and a golden bracelet.

"Wow, this is too much! I can't even..." Bella smiled, surprised on her gifts from The Cullens.

They're all happy on Bella's reaction, like everything was a success. Bella left her gifts on the living room, and she noticed all of them are present except for Edward.

"...Where's Edward?"

A bell rang from the kitchen and Edward was there. "Perfect timing, Bella. The food's just ready."

The rest of the Cullens went to the dining room and left Edward and Bella in the dining room. "Hey, what you so long?" asked Bella.

"I was just checking the food and the decorations in the dining room, Bella." said Edward. "Esme and Rosalie made all the food, and I'm sure you're gonna love it."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit of hungry now."

Edward laughed. "Alright. Shall we?" Pointing her hand to where the dining room is. Edward carried Bella to the dining room. While they get near, Bella can smell delicious food which makes her even more hungry.

When they get to the dining room, again; another set of decorations and the food was just plated professionally like it was in a royal banquet.

"Bella, Rose and I made the food. Rose plated it all, what can you say about _our_ presentation?" asked Esme.

"It's heartwarming, its perfect." said Bella, like she's gonna melt.

"So? What are we waiting for? Dig in guys!" Emmett announced.

The Cullens had their dinner with Bella. They consider it as one of the special dinners they have. The Cullens can eat human food as long as they can, but of course vampires would prefer blood instead. The Cullens are controlled by their thirst of blood, that's why they don't demand for human blood (which is very tempting for them to feed) or animal blood, they're also used in eating human food.

Jasper gets a bottle of red wine in the chiller and poured each glass. He stood in front of the long table and announced. "I'd like to have a toast for Bella, as our new sister and a very good friend to us, may you find happiness with my brother, Edward; and whether you're a human or a vampire, we'll still be here for you; to love and protect you. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They enjoyed the dinner with some music and fun. After the dinner, Edward asked Bella to go outside their to freshen up a bit. He carried Bella and they sat on a near by wooden bench.

"So, did you enjoy all of it?"

"Of course, Edward. I didn't just enjoyed it, I loved it. I really appreciate the things you've all done to me. I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. I'm more than thankful." said Bella, trying to express herself; and suddenly she's bothered again like there was something heating inside her chest. She felt fear.

"...but what if, all of these happiness won't last for us? for your family? for Charlie?..." Bella became afraid, she remembered her dream about Edward and Victoria. She's afraid that everyone she loved will be harmed. She's not afraid of Death, she's willing to face it in order to defend and save her loved ones, to be their protector. She hates being always protected, she wanted to become like Edward for some certain reasons. One, she'll stay forever with Edward and she can protect him from their kind. And two, if she's a vampire, she can also fight with The Cullens, or she can even fight alone because of her immortality and will use her gifts to protect her loved ones.

Bella puts her head on Edward's shoulder, Edward puts his arm around Bella's shoulder and held her other hand. "What's wrong Bella? You seem afraid. Was it because of James?" Bella sighed, depressed. She didn't know what words will she use in order to express what her feelings are.

"Don't be afraid, love. Laurent has gone to Canada to visit our cousins, The Denali clan; and he told Carlisle that he'll stay out of the war James has started with us, and Victoria. I know she'll come for me one day, maybe she'll be attempting to take you away from me; because of what I did to his mate, James. I'll promise you this, Bella. I'll never, ever let that happen. I'll always be here to protect you." said Edward.

"I know that, but of course, you can't protect me all the time; and your family as well. I should be,_ strong_ and _fast_...like _you_." Bella insisted.

Edward paused for a moment, thinking of what it really means.

"So you think by changing you into a monster will let you protect me? My family? How about Charlie, Bella? Have you ever considered him as well?"

Bella looked down and she can't look straight into Edward's golden eyes.

"Listen, Bella. I totally understand if you wanted to stay like this, to be with me forever. To protect me and my family, to be strong enough to be someone's protector. But you know what? Your courage to face all of those things are simply enough, Bella. Being brave is different from being physically strong, and even some of our kind doesn't have it like you do. But please, think of Charlie and Reneé. I don't think they're ready to see you as a vampire, Bella."

Bella seemed convinced on what Edward have said to her. "Okay. But I think what I really want will take the right time, maybe soon? Or after everything's has been settled." Bella still insisted.

"You stubborn little human." Edward touching her face.

"I love you, Miss Swan."

"I love you more."

Bella and Edward enjoyed the cold night outside, talking about certain things, some plans after graduation, in school and other stuff. In a distant forest tree, Victoria was there, listening; observing Bella and The Cullens. She wanted to take revenge on James' death by killing Bella and see Edward suffer like she is now.

"Just a little more time, Cullen. You'll get what you deserve." Victoria whispered and she vanished away.

Edward heard her loud thoughts, he looked at the distant tree where Victoria was. He kept it for himself so Bella won't worry.

"Time for you to sleep, Miss Swan." Edward held her hand and carried her again.

"Okay." Bella smiled and kissed Edward. They went inside the house and called it a day.


End file.
